1) The refinement of the Fab structure of McPC603 has been completed. 2) Similar procedures are being applied to the refinement of the structure of the Fab/antigen complex HyHEL-5. 3) The structure of the lactose specific lectin from erythrina has been analyzed to completion. 4) Progress has been made in the crystal structure analysis of the transforming growth factor TGFbeta. 5) Crystals have been obtained of the EGF receptor.